Peace Keeper
by DC2011
Summary: Lockdown has found himself in quite a predicament you know bullets, plasma, rockets, and now his reputation is at stake.  Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and not me & a certain harpoon guy belongs to Marvel.


**Hello! Yes im back from my trip. And i know i promised my readers... if i have any... well dark and evil thoughts aside i did this to estsblish another character in my Transformers series. Hope you enjoy it. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of hasbro & Death's Head is currently the property of marvel**

* * *

><p>He was a bounty Hunter. He traveled the galaxy to find his quarry. He fought the elements, he overcame cosmic rust itself, and he even killed a prime.<p>

But now the hunter has become the hunted. Yes the galaxies greatest bounty hunter was now being chased by some unknown foe. Heck this unknown assailant was keeping up with him despite not even having an alternate mode.

The fact the planets rough surface wasn't helping his tires. And the fact he was being shot at didn't help either. It wasn't comforting to know that the unnamed mech was now shooting rockets at him; of course he was missing, but barely.

One of the rockets landed so close to Lockdown that the explosion sent him flying into the side of a nearby mountain. As he was sent flying, Lockdown converted to robot mode, landing on his back.

The assailant dropped down from where he was perched, to meet Lockdown face to face. Lockdown held the mech at gun point. "I don't know who you are but you have a lot of lugnutz to take me on" Lockdown said keeping his finger on the trigger.

The mech came to an abrupt stop. He raised his right arm to reveal not a hand, but a harpoon. "You've seen better days, no?" asked the mech.

Lockdown couldn't tell who or what this mech was. The mech didn't have any tattoo of the bounty hunters guild nor did he have any sign of a current or previous alignment.

"So I take it you're a freelance bounty hunter. Or your just suicidal enough to take on the the best hunter in the galaxy" said Lockdown as he got back on his feat, not taking his weapon off of the mech standing in front of him.

"A hunter I am not" said the mech as his harpoon shot out at Lockdown's EMP generator, destroying it. The mech retracted his harpoon back into place as Lockdown charged at him with his chainsaw deployed. The mech shot his harpoon out this time aimed at Lockdown's head. The spear like weapon pierced through Lockdown's face, revealing his inner mechanisms.

Lockdown grabbed his face with his non-chainsaw hand as he continued towards the mech. The mech in question retracted his harpoon at a faster pace this time as Lockdown got closer. The mech brought his arm to his back, as it attached to his back it detached at the elbow. The mech moved his arm to another item on his back, as his arm attached to it. Throwing his arm in front of him, revealing a hand that just so happened to be attached to a plasma repeater.

The mech let out a burst of plasma at Lockdown's legs. After ten shots Lockdown had fallen to his knees. The mech raised his lifted his left leg and dropped it down on Lockdowns chainsaw arm, completely severing in from the rest of his body.

Lockdown winced in pain as he cradled the remains of his arm. The mech smacked Lockdown across the face with the butt of his gun and proceeded to say: "I hate being called a bounty hunter, eh."

"W-What in the pit are you" stammered Lockdown as he got kicked backwards.

"I am but a simple peace keeper, eh" said the mech as he pointed his plasma based weapon at Lockdown. "And your latest job would have torn the little peace in this galaxy apart, no?"

Lockdown didn't answer as the mech sent another burst at him. Lockdown once again winced in pain as one shot landed at his left optical receptor.

"Who, who are you?" asked Lockdown as he tried to get back on his feat.

Lockdown was again flat on his back as the self proclaimed peace keeper aimed his weapon. "You can call me Death's Head" said the mech as he pulled the trigger to his plasma gun.

The mech walked away from the charred remains of what used to be Lockdown where he died, well not all of him at least. If he was going to get paid he needed proof, and one such piece would be more than enough.

* * *

><p>'<em>So im a freelance inter dimensional peace keeper, I travel through both time and dimensions frequently, so my job doesn't pay much hence freelance, so here and there the people I kill usually have a hit, it would be wrong of me to not partake, no?'<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please tell me if you enjoyed seeing Lockdown get beat down by a guy who isnt even of... you know what if you havent read the Marvel UK comics then im not spoiling anything... seriously READ &amp; REVIEW!<em>**


End file.
